Challenge
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: I, Uzumaki Naruto, challenge you Uchiha Sasuke! to kiss Ino![Drabble Pairing? SasuIno, of course]


**Title: _Challenge_.**  
**By: _Goth-Punk88_**  
**Series: Naruto.**  
**Genre: Humor – Romance**  
**Pairing: SasukexIno, SasuIno**. Hinted **ShikaIno.**  
**A/N's:** Hmm.. A pointless little drabble that occurred to me while I was dressing up to go to a friend's house xD Mostly done to amuse myself, but I hope it'll amuse you as well xP Read and don't forget to review, anything and everything except flames! Yep, flamers can keep their comments to themselves. xP **Muu**! Thanks for everything :D  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, right, me owning Naruto… It's so impossible that it's  
almost depressing… -.-  
**Summary:** I, Uzumaki Naruto, challenge you-- Uchiha Sasuke!-- to kiss--Ino!  
Drabble Pairing? SasuIno, of course

* * *

- -

**Challenge**

- -

* * *

It had started as a pretty normal day; Like every other morning, Team Seven was out in the training field waiting for their Sensei, who, as usual, was late. And, as always, the stillness of the place was being broken by the two male-teammate's pointless fights.

The state of usualness, though, shattered itself into a thousand pieces when the _oh_-_so_-_very_-_usual_ 'I'm-the-_best_-and-you-teme/dobe-suck-and-eat-my-dust' routine was busted by the loud-mouthed, whisker-faced, blue-eyed blonde.

"I, Uzumaki, the-next-Hokage-and-_best_-ninja-that-ever-existed, _Naruto_! challenge _you_! Sasuke stuck-up-your-ass-arrogant-unfeeling-bastard _Uchiha_! ..._To kiss Ino_!"

In honor of all honesty and truthfulness, Naruto had not intended the dare to be that one, nor had he intended the subject of the kiss to be Ino—in fact, he had not intended to make a dare at all, but the words had left his mouth before he had any time to think—as always—and there was no turning  
back now.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide with surprise, while Sakura's green orbs almost came out of their sockets--Sasuke-_kun_? Kissing _THE_ pig? The horror! A crime! An aberration! An abomination!--But Naruto was nothing if not resourceful, and once again his infamous mouth opened without his command.

"What? Are you _scared_, Sasuke-teme?!! HA!! Told yah! I'm the BEST! And you're just a chicken!" And then, to Sakura's and Sasuke's ever-growing horror, Naruto started to imitate a chicken.

Any indecision that Sasuke could have had (and he had many) vanished itself into thin air at seeing Naruto's pathetic attempt at a chicken-dance, which he would have sneered at if it wasn't directed at him. Which it was.

So, Sasuke did the only rational thing that one could do at being 'chicken-danced' at-- he glared daggers at the loud-mouthed-blonde's skull, and turned around, leaving without another word.

He was _THE_ Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest and strongest of the rookie nine, and there was no way in _hell_ that he would lose against Naruto—and much less for a challenge as idiotic as that one.

So with that in mind, the Uchiha went looking for the challenge's victim—or winner, depending on how you looked at it—and he found her, sitting at the Barbeque with her teammates, drinking what looked like a strawberry juice of some sorts.

'_Let's see who the chicken is now.'_

And without wasting another second, he went towards her.

Ino didn't have the time to properly greet him before his lips (which were_ oh-so-very _wished for) were suddenly and unexpectedly upon her own.

The kiss itself was short, but it lasted more than what was truly necessary; and it was enough for the black-haired boy to confirm that Ino had, indeed, been drinking strawberry-juice.

So when Sasuke finally pulled away, he deliberately ignored Ino's blue, heart-shaped eyes and cutely-flustered face, along with Shikamaru's killing glare. But he mostly ignored the rapid pounding of his heart against his chest, the blush that covered his own cheeks, the flip-flops that his stomach insisted of doing, and of course, the remaining warmth of her lips over his own.

It was just a challenge—another thing to prove to Naruto that he was better  
than him in every way, shape, _or_ form possible.

…And he was an avenger, dammit! And He didn't have any intention whatsoever of changing that--not even for a pretty, smart, strong, _good_-_kisser_ blue-eyed blonde…

…Yet.

Oh, he was _sooo_ screwed.

- -

* * *

**End**

XD See? Pointless, I told you, but I liked it nonetheless; OOC? I don't know, but I liked how it came out :-P—except for a couple of lines that I'm not so sure about, but oh, whatever xP--,now all I have to do is wait andsee if you liked it as well xD

This was kinda different from all the angst SasuIno that I usually do, but don't worry xDD there is more angst from where those came from xDD

Don't forget to review!

Ja ne!


End file.
